


Deaf or Not

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ASL, Alastor is antisocial, Alastor is quiet, Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie likes friends, Deaf, Deaf Character, F/M, High School, High School AU, Jambalaya, Kinda, earbuds, meet cute, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: She's been wanting to talk to him for months. The sweet deaf boy in the back of the class. She's finally learned enough ASL and mustered enough courage to talk to him. Luckily, or perhaps not so luckily, he isn't deaf after all.****************First fic for Hazbin! It's a little clunky, so I'm sorry! Enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Deaf or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor/Charlie is my favorite ship. I love it so much. I really hope you guys like this fic! Kudos and comments only make me write faster, so feel free to leave some.

_ This is it. _

Charlie had been practicing this all day and night for weeks. It had taken her forever to learn enough to talk about whatever he wanted to talk about. This was it. She could finally chat with him.

This stupid situation had started about two months ago. A new boy had been transferred into her 4th hour music appreciation class, and being the girl she was, she wanted to say hi. She had come up to him, and done her usual cheery smile and introduction. But he didn’t reply. He didn’t even look up from the textbook the teacher had given him. At first, she had just thought he was being rude and left him alone. But soon she came to realize that whenever someone asked him something, he’d stay quiet. If the teacher called on him to answer a question, he wouldn’t say a thing. She realized that he might be deaf.

The first bits of ASL she learned were the words for ‘hello’ and to sign her own name. After a day or so of practicing, she walked up to him with a smile. But before she started signing, she panicked.  _ What if he wants to talk more? I don’t know any more ASL! _

She had gone home that night with a stack of books on sign language that she had rented out from the school library. Within a month she knew all basic questions, answers, and words. Another month after that, she was learning how to sign different topics and interests. If he liked music, like her, she knew how to sign all different descriptions for the octaves.

_ But why would he be in music appreciation if he’s deaf?  _ She had asked herself one morning, right before classes,  _ Well, then again, Beethoven was deaf. Look at what he was. You don’t need to hear to appreciate it. _

And now, here she was. Outside of the music appreciation classroom. She was brimming with excitement. Charlie was practicing all of the phrases she wanted to say.

_ Hi! I’m Charlie! _

_ I love your hair! Is that red natural or box dye? _

_ What’s your name? _

_ Are you a freshman? Or a junior like me? _

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, and walked in.

She was early for class. The teacher was even still on her lunch break. Yet there that boy was, sitting in the back of the class with a lunchbox. He opened it, and the savory scent of Southern food filled her nostrils. She could smell peppers and garlic, and crinkled her nose at the strong scent.

Walking up, she began to sign.

_ Hi! I’m Charlie! What’s your name? _

He looked up at her, smiling. But to her surprise, he gave her a brief look of confusion, and popped an earbud out of his ear.

“I beg your pardon, my dear, but I don’t speak sign language.” His voice was kind, and his smile was welcoming. But she felt her face flush with embarrassment.

“Oh my god! You’re not deaf. I’m so so sorry!” Her face turned red, her eyes darting to anywhere but him.

He kept his grin, “Not at all! My hearing is quite exceptional, I’ve been told.”

“You just never talked back when anyone talked to you, and you seemed interesting, so I thought you couldn’t hear. I’ve been practicing sign language for two months so I could talk to you. I’m so so sorry! I’m so stupid.”

“Nonsense, darling!” His grin broadened, and he stood up from his seat, taking her hands in his, “I’m quite flattered! Why, the idea that someone would learn all that just to talk to me warms my heart! Would you like to sit and eat lunch with me?” His eyes were bright as he gestured to the seat next to him. 

“Sure!” She smiled, face still flushed, “But I didn’t bring my lunch with me today…” She could envision it. Still on the kitchen counter. Some fruit and a nice salad.

He took a paper plate from his bag, “That’s no problem, dearest! You can share mine!” He started spooning bits of his lunch onto the plate, “How much would you like?”

“Oh, just a little,” she thought for a moment, “Why do you have a random paper plate?”

“My mother always makes sure I take some with me. I put it on top of my lunch whenever I heat it up,” he gestured to the microwave in the corner of the room, then down to his food, “She makes the best jambalaya.”

Charlie took note of his accented words, “Are you Southern?”

“Why, yes! Born and raised in New Orleans.”

She took a bite of the steaming food, moaning at the taste.

He smiled at her, his smile even brighter and happier than the previous ones, “Isn’t it just the greatest? She hasn’t shared that recipe with anyone. She says I’ll only get it when she’s on her deathbed.”

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh, until she gasped in realization, “Oh my god! I’m sorry, I never got your name.”

He swallowed his bite of food, “Alastor, my dear. It’s a pleasure to meet you, deaf or not!”


End file.
